Time's Shadow
by SweetBloodyNight
Summary: Un nuevo curso comienza para Gray y Natsu en un instituto diferente y con gente desconocida para ellos. Allí conocen a Lucy, una chica popular, pero con un pasado "algo" complicado. "Tu corazón estaba muy lejos de nosotros. Perdido, abandonado y hecho trizas". ¿Conocerán Natsu y Gray a la verdadera Lucy?


"_Aún recuerdo claramente, como si estuvieses frente a mí. Tu imagen… Aquella sonrisa, aquella risa, aquella calidez…_

…_Me pregunto cómo pude vivir sin ellas hasta el día en el que te vi por primera vez. Para mí son algo tan preciado como el oxígeno para cualquier ser viviente._

_Extraño los días es los que perseguíamos ilusionados aquellos sueños que nos hacían avanzar hacia delante. A veces siento que sigo viviendo en esos días. _

_¿Sabes? A pesar de todo aún te recuerdo. _

_Te recuerdo como si siempre hubieses estado aquí"._

Ya terminaba el verano: el fin de la libertad de los jóvenes. Como cada año en estas fechas, debían seguir con su desarrollo profesional para algún día llegar a ser adultos honorables que puedan sin problema alguno empeñar un oficio y vivir una vida como Dios manda. Y como cualquier chico de su edad, esta "norma" se aplicaba también en Natsu Dragneel, al que también se le han acabado sus vacaciones de verano.

-Me agobio sólo de pensarlo –se lamentaba mientras caminaba arrastrando las piernas hacia su nuevo instituto, en el que comenzaría a estudiar bachillerato.

-Cállate. Tú me agobias a mí con tanto lloriqueo –por suerte, no estaría solo en aquella tierra desconocida. Su mejor amigo, Gray Fullbuster, también estudiaría con él en el mismo centro.

Discutían y peleaban mucho –a veces hasta llegaban a las manos-, pero su relación era bastante buena. Eran amigos desde los diez años y después de siete años conociéndose para ellos ya era casi como una muestra de aprecio insultarse o darse algún puñetazo. Sin duda, su relación era de lo más curiosa.

-Dime que no es verdad… -Natsu se revolvió su rebelde cabellera rosa con frustración. No aceptaba que sus vacaciones hubieran pasado tan deprisa.

-Lo es. Y será mejor si lo asumes cuanto antes –su amigo siempre fue más realista. –Yo me conformo con que nos vaya bien. Vamos, sólo serán nueve meses de nada, ¡ja, ja, ja, ja! –y también acostumbraba a autoconvencerse de que las desgracias que le ocurrían no eran algo de lo que preocuparse para así evitar sufrir en la vida.

Natsu lo miró con cara horrorizada. Abrió la boca para recriminarle que nueve meses –nueve TORTUROSOS meses- eran una barbaridad de tiempo, pero se reprimió al divisar el edificio que se convertiría en su campo de concentración particular durante ese periodo.

-Allá vamos… -suspiró.

"_Siempre fuiste como el niño pequeño que lleva su balón al parque para jugar con los demás: allí donde ibas siempre estaba animado, pues nunca faltaban personas a tu alrededor. Siempre sabías cómo hacer que todos lo pasaran bien."_

-Bueno, al menos estamos juntos –comentó Gray echándose con la silla hacia atrás, llevándose las manos a la nuca.

Acababa de finalizar su primera clase de tutoría y ahora todos en la clase estaban de pie parloteando animadamente tratando de conocerse unos a otros. Por supuesto, no era el caso de estos dos amigos. No es que fueran antisociales o algo por el estilo, era que se sentían un poco incómodos, pues tan sólo se tenían el uno al otro en aquel lugar. Ninguna otra persona que conocieran se encontraba en su misma aula. A Gray le gustaría que ambos se acercasen a alguien y entablasen conversación, pero su amigo no parecía por muy la labor.

Así pues, sentados al final de la clase, en una de las filas del centro, se dedicaban a matar el tiempo en lugar de abrirse a los demás. El de pelo negro observaba su alrededor desde su puesto y el otro se mantenía echado sobre la mesa con la cabeza entre sus brazos y los ojos cerrados.

-Tendré que aguantarte otro año. Joder… -suspiró Natsu sin moverse ni levantar la cabeza.

-Esa es mi línea –contraatacó el otro desinteresadamente mientras posaba su vista en un punto concreto de la amplia habitación: una mesa totalmente rodeada de chicos y chicas que reían y conversaban animadamente. No podía distinguir quién se sentaba ahí, ni siquiera si era un chico o una chica. Él, al contrario de Natsu, era un chico al que le gustaba mucho observar su alrededor y bastante avispado. Definitivamente había escogido un buen sitio para no perderse ningún detalle aquel año. –Oye, ¿no crees que deberíamos presentarnos? –preguntó sin despegar la mirada de aquel pupitre, pero no obtuvo respuesta del otro chico. "Espero que se le pase pronto la depresión post-vacacional o juro que me cambio de clase", pensó.

-Hola –una chica de melena larga y pelirroja se acercó a sus pupitres y los saludó con una sonrisa. –Me presento, soy Erza Scarlet y me siento delante de vosotros –le ofreció su mano a Gray. –Puedes llamarme sólo Erza.

-Encantado, Erza –sonrió correspondiendo el saludo. Se sintió aliviado al ver que conocería a alguien en su primer día de clase. –Yo soy Gray Fullbuster y este de aquí –señaló a su amigo con la mano que le quedaba libre. – Se llama Natsu Dragneel. Ambos venimos del instituto Hakushiro, del norte.

-Oh, me parece que sois los únicos en nuestra clase que vienen de ese instituto–parpadeó la chica.

-Y no te equivocas –suspiró el moreno. Giró la cabeza para mirar a su camarada. –Natsu, no seas maleducado y preséntate.

El chico levantó la mano y la movió un poco dando a entender que pasaba del tema. Erza lo miró frunciendo el ceño. El moreno suspiró.

-No se lo tengas en cuenta. El muy idiota tiene depresión post-vacacional. Se le pasará pronto –excusó Gray tratando de limpiar un poco la primera impresión que se llevaría aquella muchacha sobre él.

-Bueno, pues yo vengo del instituto Rinsei –comentó la pelirroja retomando el tema de conversación. –Hay muchos en esta clase que vienen del mismo. También hay del instituto Kami y del Sen, me he presentado a unos pocos.

-¿Si? Vaya, costará conocerlos a todos…-se rascó la cabeza y sin querer desvió la mirada a aquel pupitre lleno de personas. –Erza, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? -cuestionó el moreno mirando de nuevo a la chica.

-Claro, ¿de qué se trata?

-Verás, hace rato que me lo pregunto… -dijo Gray posando de nuevo sus ojos hacia el pupitre rodeado de gente. -¿Conoces a quien se sienta ahí? Me llama la atención que se haya vuelto tan popular en tan poco tiempo.

La muchacha se giró y miró en la misma dirección que él.

-Ah, sí –dijo sonriendo. –Hemos estado en la misma clase los dos últimos años de instituto. Somos amigas. Siempre ha sido así –informó volviéndose para mirar de nuevo al chico. –Dondequiera que vaya, ella siempre es popular.

Gray enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y quién es ella? –preguntó.

-Lucy Heartfilia –respondió curvando aún más la sonrisa de sus labios. -Siempre ha sido como una ídola en nuestro instituto. Incluso algunas personas de otros centros también la conocen. Inteligente, risueña, guapa… Con una media de cuatro declaraciones de amor por semana –se acercó un poco más a Gray para susurrarle. –De personas de ambos sexos.

-¿¡Qué…!? –exclamó impresionado. -¿Enserio es tan perfecta? –quedó algo shockeado.

La chica lo miró sin borrar su sonrisa con las mejillas levemente coloreadas.

-Puedes juzgarlo tú mismo. Aunque si quieres mi opinión, a mí siempre me ha parecido una gran persona –dijo. –Siempre ayuda en lo más que puede y al contrario de lo que puedas pensar no se lo tiene creído. Le gusta bromear con el tema, pero no es realmente egocéntrica.

-Vaya… Y pensar que hay personas así en la vida real. Creía que sólo existían en la tele –comentó Gray volviendo a mirar hacia aquel pupitre. En esta ocasión, pudo divisar unos dorados cabellos por entre las personas.

-En cuanto se hayan calmado un poco, te recomiendo que vayas a presentarte. Es una buena chica –propuso Erza.

-Lo haré. Si es tan guapa como dices debo hacerlo… -dijo con arrogancia finjida.

La chica ladeó su sonrisa.

-Adelante, pero no trates de salir con ella. Te rechazaría.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de ello? –preguntó Gray con el ego herido. Era un chico atractivo, pero no eran un ligón de poca monda. Si alguna vez se interesaba por alguien, lo hacía de verdad.

-Yo me aseguraría de que lo hiciera –bromeó. –Le diré que mantienes un romance con tu amigo el pelo de chicle –señaló a Natsu, que en ningún momento se movió. –Y que por eso el primer día de clase no quisisteis abriros a los demás, porque sólo os bastáis el uno con el otro. Tu amor por ella sólo sería una tapadera… -dramatizó.

-¡Oye! ¿Es así cómo tratas a alguien que acabas de conocer? ¡No te inventes tonterías! –exclamó Gray.

Erza rió a carcajadas.

-Este año será divertido. Hice bien en sentarme aquí –rió. –Es una broma, una broma –dijo calmándose.

Gray sonrió. Él también pensaba que aquel sería un gran año a pesar de todo.

La chica dejó de reír de pronto y puso el gesto serio mirándolo a los ojos.

-No te ilusiones con Lucy –dijo con voz grave. –Ella es como el Sol. Irradia calor y hace sentir bien a los demás, pero se encuentra en un lugar frío lejos de nosotros.

Gray parpadeó confuso. ¿Qué rayos era eso? De pronto, el ambiente que los rodeaba se puso tenso.

Dejó de mirar a Erza para posar la mirada de nuevo en el pupitre de Lucy, que se encontraba más despejado. Vio su espalda y cómo su cabello rubio le caía un poco más abajo de los hombros. La chica giró entonces su cabeza para decirle algo a alguien que se encontraba a su derecha y se percató de Gray. Este aguantó la respiración sin saber que hacer, pero sintió una especie de paz interior cuando una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la muchacha y lo saludó con una mano. Por un momento, no pudo despegar la vista de sus ojos marrones.

-¿Ves? ¿Verdad que es como el Sol? –interrumpió Erza, que estuvo atenta a todo lo que pasaba. Gray volvió a mirarla.

-Y tanto que sí… -respondió Gray asombrado con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

El ruido de un timbre marcó el fin de su conversación. Erza parpadeó mirando hacia el techo.

-Vaya por dios, se ha terminado el descanso –comentó. Miró a Natsu con el ceño fruncido y le dio un fuerte golpe en su brazo derecho para llamar su atención.

-¡Ey! –se quejó este levantándose de su sitio. -¡Eso duele!

-Ahora toca matemáticas, estúpido. Deja de dormir la mona y asume de una vez que han empezado las clases. Sufrirás menos –soltó la pelirroja.

-¿Quién eres tú para decirme lo que tengo que hacer? –replicó Natsu sobándose el brazo.

Erza ladeó una sonrisa.

-La futura delegada.

_"¿Quién iba a decir que tenías pesares? Tu sonrisa siempre indicaba lo contrario. Era un misterio indescifrable lo que pasaba por tu mente._

_¿En qué pensabas? ¿Qué sentías? Recuerdo que se volvió algo cotidiano para mí el hacerme esas preguntas. Miles y miles de veces trataba de dar con la respuesta sin ningún éxito"._

-Vamos, idiota... ¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar así? -suspiraba Gray exasperado mientras cruzaban la carretera.

-Menuda mierda de día... -se lamentó Natsu. -Y esa Erza es una bruta.

-Ella ha conseguido que atiendas en clase, deberías agradecérselo.

-¡Y una mierda! Convenceré a la gente para que no la voten a ella como delegada y así me vengaré -dijo apretando un puño mientras recordaba las barbaridades que aquella chica le había hecho a lo largo del día.

-Para eso, lo primero que debes hacer es abrirte a los demás. Te recuerdo que llevas te has pasado todo el día en tu pompa y no has hablado con nadie excepto nosotros dos.

Natsu sintió como si le echaran un jarro de agua fría. Es cierto que ni siquiera se paró a mirar a su alrededor. ¿Cuántas personas había en su clase? Ni siquiera eso sabía. Tal vez Gray tenga razón y sea hora de ponerse las pilas y ser realistas: el verano ha terminado. Suspiró derrotado alzando la cabeza para ver la puesta de sol.

-Sólo nueve meses. Vamos allá... -dijo sin demasiados ánimos.

Gray le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-Vamos, mañana nos presentaremos a Lucy -propuso con una boba sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Lucy? -repitió confuso.

El moreno sonrió más ampliamente mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

-Yo la vi primero. Recuerda eso -soltó.

Natsu lo miró sin entender nada.

-¿Qué dices...?

-¡Ah! Yo me voy por aquí -dijo señalando la calle que llevaba a la zona comercial de la ciudad. -Tengo que hacer unos recados. Nos vemos mañana -añadió dándome un pequeño golpecito en el hombro. -Chao.

Dicho esto se fue corriendo adetrándose entre la multitud. Natsu parpadeó confuso. Había ocasiones en las que Gray realmente iba su rollo.

Sin más, el muchacho dio media vuelta y caminó en sentido contrario, dirección al río. Ese era el camino más largo para llegar a su casa, pero aquel día le apetecía dar un paseo. Además, no tenía demasiadas ganas de aguantar las pesadas preguntas de su hermano Romeo. No eran realmente hermanos de sangre, en realidad eran primos. Pero los padres de Romeo viajan mucho y los suyos siempre han cuidado de él. Desde que su primo tenía los dos años ha estado viviendo con ellos y acostumbró a llamar "hermano" a Natsu. Puso gesto disgustado de tan sólo pensar en lo pesado que podría ponerse, así que siguió caminando.

Avanzaba lentamente por el camino del río y miraba el pasto de hierba verde que había en sus orillas invitándolo a tumbarse para echar la siesta. Se paró en seco. Normalmente este río estaría lleno de niños jugando, pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso, por lo que se replanteó seriamente en hacerlo o no. Un suspiro de resignación se escapó de sus labios, pues ya llevaba un buen rato caminando y no podía llegar demasiado tarde a casa.

Se dispuso a retomar el paso cuando se percató de algo curioso que había en las aguas del río. Al principio le parecieron unos papeles que cualquier gamberro habría echado, pero afinando la mirada se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Eran flores. Camelias blancas a la deriva por el transcurro del río.

_"Tu corazón estaba muy lejos de nosotros. Perdido, abandonado y hecho trizas"._

Natsu parpadeó curioso. ¿Alguien las había tirado intencionadamente ahí? Siguió caminando hacia delante, con un poco más de prisa. Le picaba la curiosidad, y cuando algo así ocurría la única forma de calmarlo era averiguar el misterio que había captado su interés por muy tonto que pareciera. Así era él.

Avanzó más deprisa sin quitar la vista de las flores que eran arrastradas por el agua del río hacia el lugar que sólo sus aguas conocían.

Y entonces, la vio.

Aquella chica que lanzaba una a una las camelias de lo que una vez fue un ramo que sostenía con la mano izquierda. La derecha las dejaba caer suavemente, haciendo que fueran arrastradas por la corriente. Probablemente el mar, pues la costa no estaba muy lejos. Natsu sintió cómo el viento templado típico de una tarde de septiembre soplaba suave haciendo mecer la dorada cabellera de la muchacha, que ya dejaba caer la última camelia al río.

El chico se sintió cómo su corazón se oprimía. Aquella imagen la recordaría siempre. El rostro melancólico de aquella rica quedaría grabado siempre en su memoria. Era tan bella. ¿Pero por qué se veía tan triste?

No podía dejar de mirarla, se sintió atrapado, hechizado. Era tan irreal. ¿Se habría dejado caer en el césped del río hasta quedar dormido? Le parecía estar soñando. Fue sólo cuando se percató de unas lágrimas que caían de los anaranjados ojos de la chica que reaccionó volviendo a la realidad. El recorrido de éstas hizo que su cara brillase cuando movió los labios diciéndo algo que Natsu no llegó a escuchar. Aquel susurro de amargas palabras.

-Tio, ¿me estás escuchando?

Natsu dio un pequeño tumbo volviendo a la realidad. Desde que la tarde del día anterior vio a aquella chica en el río, no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa.

-Ah... No, lo siento -dijo.

Gray puso gesto disgustado. Llevaban un buen rato caminando y su amigo parecía encontrarse en cualquier parte menos con él.

-Ayer estabas deprimido y hoy en luna, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? -refunfuñó.

El recuerdo le volvió a la mente haciéndole sentir mareado.

-No es nada -respondió. -¿Qué me estabas diciendo? -preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-Digo que tenemos que darnos prisa para poder presentarnos a Lucy. Siempre está rodeada de gente y es difícil acercarse a ella. Cuando antes lleguemos, menos pesados habrá.

-¿Y el que quieras ir a presentarte a ella no te hace también un pesado? -soltó. -Pobre chica... Menuda le va a caer contigo... -se lamentó.

Gray gruñó.

-Cállate -ordenó.

-Te enfadas porque sabes que tengo razón. Te has convertido en uno de esos pesados. -Entre los hobbies de Natsu se encontraba provocar a Gray. Y entre los de Gray provocar a Natsu. Y si conseguían llegar a las manos, mucho mejor. Así de sencillo.

-Repite eso, capullo -Gray cogió a Natsu por la camisa con la mano izquierda haciendo que el maletín con los libros de este cayera al suelo.

-Eres un pe-sa-do -repitió con una sonrisa burlona en cara.

-Pesado va a ser el yeso que vas a tener en tus piernas cuando te las parta -amenazó el moreno.

-Oh, vamos. Me gustaría ver eso -Natsu también empezaba a molestarse.

-Y a mí también -dijo Gray levantando su mano libre para darle un puñetazo.

Dolor, eso fue lo que sintió antes de que su puño llegase a la cara de su amigo. Se tambaleó un poco llevándose la mano a su mejilla derecha. Miró a Natsu, que también se sobaba la mejilla izquierda con expresión confusa.

-Gray, no pegues a Natsu. ¿Acaso no es tu amigo? -Erza movía suavemente las muñecas deshaciendo el puño de sus manos. El chico parpadeó anonadado.

-¿¡Y para qué cojones me pegas a mí también!? -exclamó Natsu indignado.

-He escuchado cómo le provocabas, y eso no se hace. Ten más respeto, es tu amigo -respondió la pelirroja agachándose para recoger su maletín del suelo. -Y también he oído alto y claro las ganas que tenéis de conocer a Lucy -añadió con burla incorporándose.

Gray se sonrojó y Natsu recogió de un manotazo su maletín del suelo.

-¡No me metas en su mismo saco! ¡Ni siquiera sé quién es esa Lucy! -exclamó molesto.

-Ahm... -Erza suspiró con sorna entrecerrando sus ojos y ladeando una sonrisa. -Bueno, no tardarás mucho en preguntarme cosas sobre ella.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo voy a hacer?

La chica señaló a Gray.

-Míralo y lo entenderás. En el primer descanso de clase ya me preguntó quién era ella. Y no es el único -explicó. -Lucy provoca eso en los demás.

-No me compares con este idiota -dijo Natsu mirando a Gray de reojo.

-¿¡A quién llamas idiota!? -exclamó.

-Venga, va. Dejádlo ya. Parecéis críos -Erza pasó por en medio de los dos para seguir avanzando hacia el instituto.

Los dos se miraron con los ojos entornados y sonrieron.

-Vamos.

El resto del camino lo recorrieron sin ningún tipo de percance. Más que nada, por el miedo de los dos chicos a lo que su compañera de clase podría hacerles si siquiera se les pasaba por la cabeza soltarse algún insulto o puya.

Caminaban sin prisas atravesando el patio de entrada de la institución, llegaban con tiempo de sobra. Se cambiaron de zapatos y avanzaron por el pasillo para llegar a clase. O eso fue lo que trataron de hacer: había una acumulación de estudiantes observando unas fotografías que había colgadas en las paredes. Natsu no sabría decirlo con certeza, pero si no recordaba mal, el día anterior aquella pared blanco crudo no tenía ningún tipo de decoración.

-Esto es nuevo... -comentó Gray mirando de un lado a otro. Iba el primero abriendo paso entre la multitud.

-Me pregunto de qué serán estas fotos -Erza lo seguía justo detrás.

Gray paró en seco.

-Pues no lo sé, pero yo ya no puedo avanzar más -se quejó.

La chica alzó la cabeza para mirar encima de su hombro: había una aglomeración de gente mirando una de las fotos emocionados y cortaban totalmente el paso.

-¡Pff! -bufó. -¡Qué poca educación! ¡Hay gente que necesita pasar por aquí! -exclamó indignada apretando el puño de su mano derecha. -Gray, déjame a mí ir primero, verás qué pronto conseguimos avanzar... -dijo. Y sin esperar una respuesta afirmativa por parte del muchacho, puso la mano sobre su hombro y tiró de él hasta quedar en la misma posición. Natsu se quedó tras ellos. -¡A ver! ¿Qué pasa aquí! -alzó la voz llamando la atención de algunos de los estudiantes, que la miraron sin borrar la sonrisa de su boca.

-¡El equipo de fútbol del año pasado! -exclamó una chica.

-¡Salen todos los miembros! ¡También Loke, por supuesto! -dijo otra, que estaba al lado de ella. Sus ojos brillaban de la emoción. -¡Nunca pensé que podría ver una foto en la que él apareciese de nuevo! ¡Sale tan guapo!

La cara de Erza de pronto palideció. Abrió la boca y los ojos en una mueca de total impresión. Uno de los estudiantes que estuvo presente en la conversación dio un paso hacia los tres.

-¿Tú lo conocías, no? Eras amiga de su novia -preguntó.

Erza bajó la vista hacia el suelo sin saber qué responder.

-No... Lucy no debe ver esto... -susurró, llamando la atención de Gray.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó inseguro.

Desde que vio a aquella aglomeración de gente emocionada allí, Natsu se preguntaba qué era lo que tendría aquella foto. Al parecer era que en ella aparecía un tal Loke. ¿Quién era él para que todos se encontrasen en ese estado por una simple imagen? Sería alguien fantástico, sin duda. Dio un paso adelante para tratar de avanzar y verlo, pero se vio interrumpido por una melodiosa y dulce voz que sonó a su espalda.

-¡Vaya, hombre! ¿Qué es lo que regalan aquí? -bromeó.

El chico se giró acto seguido, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

Aquel pelo rubio, aquellos ojos... Ella era la chica que tiraba flores en el río el día anterior.

Abrió la boca sin poder contener la sorpresa.

-¡Lucy! -exclamó Erza con voz nerviosa.

Natsu abrió los ojos como platos. ¿¡Lucy!? ¿¡Ella era Lucy!?

La chica avanzó hasta ponerse a la altura de Erza. Poco a poco se fue haciendo el silencio en aquella zona del pasillo, hasta que sólo en la lejanía se podían oir las voces propias de un instituto de bachillerato. Parpadeó.

-¿A qué viene este silencio de pronto? Me ponéis nerviosa -sonrió. -A ver, ¿puedo pasar a echar un vistazo yo también?

-Lucy... No creo que debas... -dijo Erza con voz suave, haciendo que Gray sintiera un escalofrío. No creía que ese tipo de voz pudiese emitirlo la (a sus ojos) temible pelirroja.

Pero ya era tarde, los estudiantes abrieron paso y Lucy avanzó un par de metros para observar bien la fotografía. Se paró el seco y la miró en silencio.

El ambiente se tornó tenso, Natsu pudo notarlo. Algunos de los allí presentes miraban hacia el suelo con lo que parecía culpabilidad, otros hacia los lados presas del nerviosismo y los sobrantes simplemente se mostraban indiferentes. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? Aquello lo llenaba de confusión.

_"Estabas tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de nosotros..."._

-¡Anda! -exclamó Lucy de repente. Giró la cabeza con una sonrisa. -¡El equipo de fútbol! Es cierto que el año pasado ganó una copa regional. Son realmente buenos, ¿eh?

Erza levantó la cabeza con impresión.

-Veamos... ¡Están todos! -dijo con aire observador mientras señalaba la imagen con el dedo índice. -Takumi, Miyabi, Tsubasa...-fue nombrarlo. -¡Ah! ¡Y aquí está Loke! -exclamó mostrándose impresionada. -¿Verdad que sale guapísimo? -preguntó girando la cabeza a una chica que había a su derecha. Esta asintió con una sonrisa y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. La rubia dio un paso atrás sin despegar sus ojos de la foto. -Guaaaa... ¡Sí que jugaron bien el año pasado!

Erza apretó los labios mirando a la rubia, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Gray, Natsu seguía confuso mirando a Lucy tras ellos y, de pronto, el ambiente se tornó nomal de nuevo. Más de alguno volvía a hacer comentarios sobre la foto.

-¡Ahora entiendo por qué tanta gente aquí! Realmente son dignos de adoración -dijo dándose la vuelta caminando hacia Erza, que la miró sin expresión facial. La gente ya volvía a estar a lo suyo. -Buenos días, Erza -sonrió.

La pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa lo mejor que pudo.

-Buenos días, Lucy -devolvió el saludo.

La chica entonces miró a Gray, que sintió cómo el corazón le dio un vuelco.

-¡Ah! ¡Tú también estás en mi clase! -exclamó. -Eras... ¿Fullbutter?

-Fullbuster -corrigió. No pudo evitar sonreir con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Eso es! -dijo. -Yo me llamo Lucy Heartfilia, pero puedes llamarme sólo Lucy.

-Bien, pues a mí puedes llamarme sólo Gray, también.

-¡Estupendo! -de pronto, se dió cuenta de la presencia de Natsu, que aún la observaba estupefacto. Al tener contacto directo con sus ojos, el chico no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se encendieran. -Tú eras el chico que ayer estuvo todo el día durmiendo, ¿no?

-S-Sí... -respondió. Le hizo sentir avergonzado que una "ídol" como ella lo reconociese por haberse portado como una marmota. -Soy Natsu.

-¡Encantada, Natsu!

El chico sonrió.

-El placer es mío.

Lucy comenzó a caminar hacia delante, por la parte opuesta a la pared donde se encontraba colgada aquella fotografía. Ya no había nadie pululando alrededor de ella.

-Bueno, chicos, tengo algo que hacer. Nos vemos ahora en clase, ¿eh? -se despidió.

Los dos muchachos se despidieron con la mano, pero Erza no se molestó en girarse siquiera. Miraba fíjamente la imagen. Gray se dirigió a ella.

-¿Pasa algo con ese equipo de fútbol? ¿Ese Loke es la estrella del equipo o algo? -cuestionó.

-Era -respondió secamente la chica.

Los rostros de Natsu y Gray se tornaron confusos. Erza dio unos pasos adelante hasta ponerse delante de la foto y tocar con las yemas de sus dedos la parte del cristal donde se veía a un risueño chico de pelo marrón anaranjado y lentes azules. Gray tragó saliva.

-¿"Era"...? -repitió.

Dio media vuelta para mirar a los dos chicos con seriedad. Cruzó los brazos.

-Murió el año pasado.

Gray y Natsu abieron los ojos como platos. Aquel era un tema delicado, algo que sintieron que hubiera sido mejor no preguntar. Una extraña presión se les formó en el estómago. Erza miró hacia el suelo.

-Era la estrella del equipo...y el novio de Lucy.

_"¿Volverás con nosotros algún día?"_

_***:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**_

**e_e... **

**Sé que me odiáis porque no he actualizado mi otro fic. He tenido mucho lío porque ahora estoy pseudo independizada y he tenido mucho lío con la mudanza D: Y, bueno, también es que me vino un golpe de inspiración y no pude evitar ponerme a escribir esta historia TwT. NO VOY A ABANDONAR LA OTRA. Esa la terminaré si o sí (igual que esta, claro). Pero iré subiendo las dos historias, la primera con mayor prioridad, obviamente. Es sólo que tenía que escribir el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic o me moriría xDU. Ya estoy en marcha con el siguiente capítulo del otro. **

**En fin, ¿qué os parece? ¿Merece la pena que siga subiéndolo? ¡Vuestra opinión es importantísisisisima para mí! ÒwÓ Quiero críticas, errores que hayáis visto, etc. Sólo diciéndomelo es la forma en la que puedo mejorar :3**

**Y, por cierto, para los que no me conozcáis, ¡encantada de conoceros! Y a los que ya lo hacéis, ¡bienvenidos de nuevo! ^^**

**Espero un review con vuestra opinión sobre esta nueva historia, ¡muchas gracias!**

**Un abrazo.**

**_SweetBloodyNight_  
**


End file.
